


Dreaming

by lalejandra



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Gen, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Summer dreams everything is okay, and she wakes up crying.





	Dreaming

Summer dreams that time goes backwards.

*

Summer dreams that Ryan's hair is much longer, like someone on _I Love the 70s_ , and he wears platform heels with bell bottomed pants, and smiles a lot and they go roller skating and eat ice cream.

*

Summer dreams that Seth never left, and sometimes that dream is the same as the dream when he never came home. Sometimes that dream is the same dream as the one where he never exists.

*

Summer dreams everything is okay, and she wakes up crying.

*

Summer dreams she's enough for Seth.

*

Summer dreams about working for Mr. Cohen, answering the phone and organizing his papers and protecting him from the legions of people who want to talk to him. She's competent and ruthless and her lipstick is always perfect and she wears designer suits with impossibly high heels.

*

Summer dreams Marissa goes to rehab and gets better.

*

Summer dreams life is good.

*

Summer dreams about hard, sweaty, intense sex. It's not with Seth; sex with Seth was fun, like scratching a really annoying itch she didn't realize she had until she scratched it. She dreams sex that makes her lose her breath, sex that makes her scream, and she wakes up crying.

*

Summer dreams about eating steak, even though she's eaten beef only twice before in her life.

*

Summer dreams about breaking her left ankle falling down a flight of stairs.

*

Summer dreams about being pregnant and wearing a lacy white shawl and carrying a parasol.

*

Summer dreams fingers sliding over her skin, just touching her back -- so lightly it's almost not a touch at all. The small hairs on her body rise to greet his fingertips, and she wakes up shivering. And crying.

  



End file.
